


Let Me

by Rebecca



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tending Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Ethan is injured. Alan is glad to help.
Relationships: Alan Hunley/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).



A variation I played around with. Didn't like it quite as well, but the sketch is still fun I think.


End file.
